Like Eating Glass
by AMKelley
Summary: (Hornets' Nest (1979)- The kid had threatened his life more times than he could count in the past few days and Aldo was an unruly little brat, but he was Captain Turner's favorite brat. *PWP, gunplay (sorta), ephebophilia, underage, oral sex*


It was around the third time Aldo had pointed a gun at his head today and it wouldn't be the last either. Turner was aware that Aldo did this in front of the other boys to present the appearance of seeming older by asserting himself as the dominant leader. Although this time none of the other boys had been around since they were practicing for their big plan, leaving Turner to assume that this was bred out of habit now more than anything else.

And why shouldn't Aldo point a gun at him? Aldo was a boy, barely a man, and Turner was a big shot American soldier, specially trained in combat. Where the hell had he been when Aldo's parents, as well as countless others, were gunned down in Reanoto? Aldo was ready to blame anyone he deemed responsible for the massacre of his town and he wasn't shy to wave a gun around either.

This reason, however, was different. Despite their clashing morals and motives to take down the SS, Turner and Aldo somehow managed to form a mutual bond. Aldo was a scrawny and headstrong Italian kid with a fiery attitude to boot, but he had peaked the Captain's interest. The kid had threatened his life more times than he could count in the past few days and Aldo was an unruly little brat, but he was Captain Turner's favorite brat.

Aldo was pointing a gun at him now, ordering Turner to undo his belt, but this was mostly for show. Turner complies in acquiesce,noticing how Aldo's arm goes slack slightly and at ease. He pops open the standard issue belt without so much as taking his gaze off of Aldo. Turner stills his hands for a moment, provoking Aldo to raise his gun more promptly and Turner has to smirk at this.

The Italian boy never actually intended to shoot the American soldier, and it probably didn't even scare Turner to be honest, but it fueled the boy further into his power trip. It made him feel in control, like he had the final say in everything, unlike how he felt when he helplessly watched his parents get executed by the SS. This made him feel alive as sure it made Turner feel alive.

Turner successfully opened up the front of his fatigues, letting his belt hang loosely in the loops and gauging Aldo's body language. Aldo approaches Captain Turner hesitantly as if he suspects Turner will pull a fast one on him, but this doesn't happen. The boy tucks the gun into the back of his pants, shooting a careful gaze up at Turner before dropping down to his knees in front of the Captain.

Turner is taken aback by this move but it's somehow expected in an odd sort of way. He was aware that Aldo was easily jealous and always trying to prove himself to the older man, but Turner never thought Aldo would be so bold as to get down in front of him. Aldo searches out the opening in Turner's pants, finding the hard evidence of the Captain's arousal with deft fingers. Turner braces his back against the trunk of a thin tree, sticking his hips out marginally for more contact.

He wasn't sure what this act was meant to prove, if anything at all, but Turner didn't protest as Aldo pulled him out of his fatigues. Aldo leaned forward, licking curiously along the underside of Turner's cock and it nearly destroyed him. Turner couldn't remember the last time anyone did this for him and having Aldo take him tentatively in his narrow mouth was like eating glass with how agonizingly slow he went.

Aldo gripped the base of the Captain's cock, angling it the best way for better leverage as he took as much as he could into his mouth. Turner gasped at the sudden feeling of Aldo's throat constricting around him as the kid struggled to swallow all of him without gagging. This wasn't going to work, however, seeing as how Turner was too big for his mouth.

Eventually, Aldo opts to bob his head accordingly along Captain Turner's cock while stroking him in a lazy but practiced rhythm. Aldo twisted his hand just the right way and his mouth sucked at the perfect amount of pressure, making Turner wonder if Aldo has done this before. Turner looks down at the Italian boy and threads a big hand in Aldo's dark and mussed locks, helping to guide his head in the right direction.

The consistent rhythm and Turner's lack of sexual release are enough to send him towards the edge of his arousal, prompting him to thrust a little lightly into Aldo's warm mouth. Aldo makes a gagging noise when Turner thrusts in too deep and this makes the boy struggle for a moment or two. Turner ignores this though, seeing as he's so close already.

It takes a few tries but Aldo finally stills his head enough to keep Captain Turner at bay before he could come. Turner is at a loss even as his orgasm is about to reach its crescendo. Suddenly, Aldo pulls off with a wet pop and grips Turner's cock firmly, keeping him from reaching orgasm right at the last second. It was in this moment when Turner realized what Aldo was trying to prove...

That, in war, everyone is ultimately at the mercy of someone else.


End file.
